


Forget me nots and Roses

by ChasingWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, C has too much time on her hands, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She's starting to become a sans 2.0, Time for some angst, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting
Summary: LoveFlowersFlowery deathAnd a rather big ambition from our memey skele girl





	1. Chapter 1

_Where C discovers when she actually began to feel attached to L_

 

C had wondered when - where she started to get attached to L. It confused her since, the two of them never really spoke that much and they were just acquaintances in her books.

But looking over to the goopy figure that was L shuffling about, she couldn't help but remember when he was asleep in the labs, maybe that's when she started to become attached to him?

_C had just started her break, which was a godsend to her and had started to walk to the breakroom to get her coffee, of course, this also meant her passing by L who…was asleep?_

_She couldn't really tell. But she didn't like the idea of sleeping in a mask so she did what any sane person would do, she carefully took L’s mask off and placed it beside him and C had to catch a small gasp that was about to leave her._

_She never imagined L to…look so_ **_cute_ ** _. She had always imagined what was hiding behind that mask of his and she never expected this….it was a nice surprise actually.._

The fond memory brought a smile to her lips which quickly vanished when C cupped her hands over her mouth and warped up to the bathroom to let the onslaught of whatever flowers to be released, a hacking cough leaving her to make sure no flowers or petals were stuck in her throat.

Forget me nots this time…this was the common one to be coughed up which she thought was rather ironic since….everyone else forgot about L.

Either way, C began to clean the mess of flowers up and bunged them in the bin before warping back down to the living room.

“L-!!” L’s mask had detached itself from his body and was now faceplanting the floor.

“I thought we stopped this…” C picked up L’s mask and allowed the rest of his goopy form to reattach itself, a small mrrr leaving him.

“Its okay L, it's okay….” C petted the top of L’s head, a glitchy purr now leaving him and C smiled. She wondered why L was….well, why he was being like this. They all knew him to isolate himself away from people so this was a new side entirely.

She stopped petting L and went over to the couch, sitting down crossed legged and turning the TV on to watch some boring show she didn't care about. L had come to join her and was now flopped over on her lap, nuzzling into her stomach.

“Doing it again huh? Not too much this time okay?” another small mrrr left from L and before C could say anything else, her front door was kicked open and Mettaton waltzed in in all of his glittery glory and this made C jump in literal surprise.

“C darling! Oh my….you look horrible!”

“Gee thanks Mettaton. That helps the self esteem.” C stated in a rather sarcastic manner, “You're paying for the door and- why are you here? Don't you have a TV show to be making or something?”

“Little Bree told me about you darling. She's rather worried about you…all of us are.”

“i don't need pity Mettaton..pity doesn't get you anywhere.” L had now began to shuffle about the house and a soft sigh left C, so much for a relaxing day…

“Well whatever. I want to treat you to a spa day.”

“A spa day? I don't do spa days.” She didn't do going out in general.

Unfortunately, Mettaton was taking no for an answer and dragged C out and into his limo.

“C darling, what _are_ you wearing?”

“Clothes. These are clothes. My clothes, specifically.”

“Oh nonono, you need a completely new wardrobe altogether.”

“Mettaton, what exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing?”

“you look like sans, dear.” C…didn't know if that was a compliment or not.

“....So?”

“So, we need to make you, not sans like.” Ah. That wasn't a compliment after all.

“Tell you what. You go and pick some clothes out for me, and I'll stay inside, in my house where I'm comfy. Okay? Good see ya!” Before Mettaton could even reply, C had already warped back home and was now on the couch again. If anyone else decided to barge their way into her home, they would have the nice surprise of bones and knives being thrown their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bree talks to her mother and C has an idea.

A rather harsh coughing fit woke C up during the middle of the night, tears blurring in her eyes and finally coughed a flower up. C took in heavy gulps of air, wiping what blood there was near her mouth and examined the flower.

“Heh…Forget me nots...how ironic…” once she had her fill of looking at the flowers, threw it into a nearby bin and walked over to her window seat and sat down.

She's had illnesses before, had a long term one back when she was human so, she wasn't exactly phased by this problem. She figured whatever caused this, this illness of sorts would pass just as quickly. Well, she hoped that was the case.

A knock on C’s door pulled her out of her thoughts and Bree walked in a few seconds later and straight over to C.

“Mum? Are…are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Bree. Don't worry about me so much okay?”

“well..its hard not to…you're barely one to be safe in the labs so i think my worrying is warranted.

“Thats gasters fault. I was a very impressionable kid when i was younger” C chided out earning a laugh from Bree and sat down next to her mum.

“Yeah thats true but I'm gonna keep worrying about you regardless. Besides, someones gotta nag at you to start that hospital up.”

“I think you're the only one who does that Bree.”

“Well yeah but, have you seen the human hospitals? They can barely look after most of us. Remember that time i was in hospital and they didn't know what to do?”

“Oh i remember that alright..i took you out of that place and treated you myself.”

“Exactly. Sooo, that's why I'm nagging at you to open up that hospital.” C frowned slightly before nodding.

“I will…i just need to get things organised and we'll be good to go!”

“See? There's the mum i know, always wanting to help others.”

“Heh, well i don't want to toot my own horn-”

“But you're going to” Bree stated

“-But most of the monsters i treated back in the underground - Including you Bree, have mentioned I'd be a good doctor.”

“Well you have all those certificates in soul theory and of course, your doctor diploma right?”

“Still working on that one.”

“Of course you are. Have you even told Gaster you're at uni?” C froze.

“....Maybe? Yes?....No”

“Mum you're as bad as- as-”

“As you when you were ten?” Bree let a small squeak out and pulled her bandana down over her face

“....I was a very impressionable kid” A small laugh left C and pulled Bree into a hug.

“Yeah sure you were. Now go get some sleep.”

“Alright...but are you sure you'll be fine? I don't want to leave you like this..”

“I'll be fine. Off to bed with you now.” C pushed the younger skeleton over to the door and Bree sighed.

“Fine fine fine. I'll see you tomorrow.” Bree walked back to her own room and C let out a small sigh.

Everything was just so….complicated. Why couldn't she just stay a kid and not worry about being an adult? She'd rather like that.

But no. She had to have a job and pay bills and…and...euch, she had to adult. No wonder she acts like a child all the time.

No, no. Head in the present, C. You have things to do and you can't stray away from the present into the past.

A heavy sigh left C and decided to get what rest she could for now. And tomorrow, she'd start to push her life to the path she wanted.

The next morning, C had somehow managed to stumble downstairs and make some coffee. Okay sure she burnt her hand a few times but, it was a success in her books.

But, today was the day that she was going to stop moping about, feeling sorry for herself and push her life into a more positive direction and the first course of action for today, was to go for a run!

After warping back upstairs to her room with her cup of coffee, set it down on her desk and proceeded to change into her running gear before walking down to see L trying to pull off his mask…which was now his face.

“L-!! No don't try and take off your mask” L gave a small glitched sound of frustration and C sighed before walking over to L

“Yes you may be frustrated but that mask now acts as your face. So don't take it off, because it'll hurt you” C stated. She felt like she was lecturing a child.

L let out a scratchy sound which sounded like whine - She couldn't really tell and he hung his head in shame.

“Hey now….don't be like that” C frowned softly, “If you feel frustrated why not throw one of the cushions on the sofa about?” C suggested and watched L shuffle over to the sofa. A soft smile left C and turned the TV on for L.

“Now, I'm going out for a run, I'll be back later okay?” C pet the top of L’s head - which he responded to with a glitchy purr (she still found that oh so cute considered he was now a thing of the void), “Dont do anything to harm yourself alright?” As soon as she said that, C left the house and began her run. 

_ Now..how can someone get out the void without losing any bits and pieces of themselves like gaster did… _ C passed a few families, with most of the kids giving her weird stares and she ignored them as she continued her thoughts.

_ Hmm….Frisk saved gaster before in previous timelines…but…will that even work anymore?  _ A frown settled on C’s face before having what gaster called a C moment.

_ Ah-! The artificial soul project! Maybe that can be of some help and help stabilize L’s physicality..!  _ C - more or less skidding to a stop before turning round and running back home, as soon as she returned from that rather quick run, she blinked and let a soft laugh out at seeing L somehow carrying her sofa cushion. A quick warp and a change later, C warped back down to see L now shuffling about with her sofa cushion.

_ Oh god….so cute _

“Ah, hey L?” L turned his attention over to C and shuffled over to her - with the cushion still in his hold somehow.

_ Oh god can he get any cuter? This is much too cute _

“hey listen. I might have a possible idea. You remember the artificial soul project we were working on?” L nodded

“Why..why don't we use the soul for  _ you _ ?”

“Mrr..?”

“yes.yes you it could help you pull you out the voids grip and bring you back. Wait here, I'll go get it.” C quickly warped off to her lab. If this worked then damnit, this would be a breakthrough of the century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L belongs to themaskedmun
> 
> C and Bree belong to me.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree has magic bursts which cause her to be in pain and C decides to walk into a table

With the jarred soul in her hands, she warped back home and unscrewed the lid and let the soul slip out the jar and stepped back slightly to let L absorb the artificial soul

_ Please whatever gods that are up there, please please please let this work _

After an antagonising wait of about two minutes she saw L…back? He was back, right? Her question was answered when L took his mask off.

“That…was not fun”

“oh my…it- it worked” C breathed out, not actually believing what she saw with her own eyes. She really,  _ really  _ wanted to hug him but instead, had warped upstairs to cough up more forget me nots and looked at the mess before shrugging and warping back downstairs.

“the artificial soul works! Oh- oh my asgore…and- and you're back!”

"Yes I'm back heh....not gonna lie it was horrible being a goop. Also what I was trying to do was this" L had suddenly pulled C close and pulled her into a kiss. C hadn't been expecting that at all and thought that L just wanted to hug her…not...not  _ this. _

L finally broke the kiss and the two stood in more or less an awkward silence, with C trying to not have a coughing fit right in front of L.

“you uh…you should go tell Gaster...about- about whats happened.”

“r-right- uh- are you sure you'll be fine on your own?” L asked, he was rather worried about C and didn't want to leave her alone.

“Who me? Nah I'll be fine” A small smile came to C’s face.

“...Alright. But, I'll be back ok?” After he said that, L quickly kissed C before leaving, leaving C blushing and fighting to keep a cough back.

“o-oh- uh- okay…” Once the other had left, C let out a cough and began to busy herself with chores to do around the house to distract herself and of course, she had to think of what to do for dinner! Bree would probably want pizza as always and- head in the damned present C.

She quickly shook her head clear before walking into the table and let a loud string of curses out.

“Who put a god damned bloody table there- oh wait- I did-” well whatever the case. Walking right into the corner of the table hurt her pelvis so  _ so  _ badly.

But apparently it seemed life had wanted her to walk into the table since a few estate agent papers slipped down in front of her and C had to look about to see if this wasn't some sort of joke from Sans. And after deciding it wasn't some form of prank, she picked the papers up and began to sift through them.

“Huh…looks like lady luck is somewhat on my side today..” C muttered out and grabbed her phone and rung the number on the paper.

“Hi! Are you the property agent with the big apartment building for sale? Oh good! I'm interested to go and see it.”

 

___

 

“Hi Bree! How was going out today?” C had changed into some sweatpants and a loose top halfway through the day and was now on the sofa watching a horror and eating nice cream.

Bree vaulted over the back of the couch and sat down beside her mum.

“Yeah, it was alright…have you been like that all day?” Bree raised a brow ridge and C shook her head.

“No no no. Not all day…half the day. But but but! I got some luck, there's this apartment complex up for sale, checked out the building in person and it looks pretty good. Estate agent said its in good condition.”

“Really? How much is it?”

“....a lot of money. But I've been saving up, why d’ya think I've been overworking myself huh? I think i have enough to buy it and enough left over to start renovations.”

“Huh…have you been planning this from the start Mum?” Bree questioned, she honestly couldn't believe that this was her mother talking it must've been gaster or sans possessing her.

“yup. I have, i planned all this out in the underground and I've been saving up ever since i could work.”

“Huh, and here i thought you were the person who set themselves on fire.” Bree mused out. Before adding, “Won't you need funding?”

“ghk- w-well yes but, frisk will help me with that. He's the ambassador for all monster kind after all.” she completely missed the funding part. Whenever she's seen a monster hospital start to open up, they immediately close down due to not having enough funding. And - she figured, that the surface needed a damned hospital specialising in looking after monsters, like there are with schools.

She was getting distracted again wasn't she? C quickly pulled herself away from her thoughts and jumped up after seeing Bree hunched over.

“B-Bree-! Honey are you alright?” C crouched down in front of Bree and carefully drew the skeletons soul out and C pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Mum it's hurting again”

“I know darling i know. You're doing so well so far.” C quickly wrapped the soul in a blanket of healing magic before warping to a draw in her room and grabbed a needle full of liquid and warped back to Bree.

After removing the cover and flicking the syringe to remove air bubbles, C quickly injected the liquid into Bree.

“Have you been taking your medication Bree? Your soul is going haywire with magic you can't use, no wonder it's hurting you.” C threw the syringe into a nearby bin and picked Bree up and warped upstairs to the guest room.

“i ran out…” Bree admitted “...Today” Looking around at the guestroom, Bree could see hospital equipment and she wondered what her mother did to get all this, it was probably from the labs she figured, or from the underground. The underground was the best bet.

“Bree why didn't you tell me you were running low? I could've made some more in advance but, I'll see what i can do for the meantime, alright?”

“Alright…” A small yawn left Bree and begun to curl up into C. C let a soft smile rest on her lips and carefully placed Bree down onto the bed and warped out.

Bree needed her rest for now.

For now, C walked down to her renovated basement and locked herself in there to make another few months worth of tablets for Bree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some angst in a fic of OC's!  
> Yeah i  
> I have no idea what im doing so bear with me


End file.
